Dragon Ball FN
by Chem-Death
Summary: AU: Everything that happened in Dragon Ball is exactly the same up to King Piccolo Saga. Starting here, the race of demons are different from the well known evils of King Piccolo. Read on to find out that difference and how it affect the story of Dragon Ball. Current Saga: Piccolo's Melody
1. A Child-Bat from Hell

**Title: **Dragon Ball FN  
**Saga:** Piccolo's Melody  
**Chapter** **1:** A Child-Bat from Hell

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are not own by me. I do not gain any profit from creating this story. Please enjoy.**

_Story Background: The 22ond World Martial Arts Tournament had ended with Tien Shinhan as the Champion with Goku the second runner up. Tien had offered to pay for dinner for the Turtle group that evening using the money he won from the tournament. As they were heading over there, Goku realized that he forgot his power pole and his dragon ball. Krillin offered to get them for him since he was best friends with Goku. The group continued on ahead as Krillin rush back to retrieve the missing items._

* * *

Krillin hummed to himself in a happy tune as he scanned the vacant lot that used to hold the preliminary rounds just that morning. In the setting sun's glow, he spotted the red pole wrapped in a brown cloth and strings leaning on the wall right next to a small bag. Skipping in delight in finding his friend's stuff, he went over to retrieve them. Just as he snatched the items, a yelp along with a crash alerted him. Looking over to the source of the noise, a body flew through the opening and landed hard on the empty floor. He was the announcer guy.

The announcer guy looked like he just shit his pants in fear with his askew glasses and messed up hair adding to the effect. His black suit was roughly handled and slightly dirtied. He continue to stare at the opening he had passed through with nerves wracking through him. Krillin wasted no time facing the entrance to see what had shook him up so badly.

At the doorway, Krillin saw a green being around his height with bat-like wings standing there. In one hand, a stack of papers were seen as the strange being tucked them in the shirt. The other hand reached down to a lower pocket and brought out a round device. Krillin got over his shock and eased himself in a defensive position as he asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

A click was heard as the device in hand flashed along with a beep. The red eyes look up from the device to the bald monk. "Is that bag has the dragon ball?" a child's voice around 3-year-old asked.

Krillin blinked at the unexpected speech and grew wary of the child. "Even if it was, what are you going to do with it?"

"A gift," the strange child replied, smiling. "My mom would be very happy to get it."

"It's not my place to give it to you. You're going to have to wait."

The child's smile was gone and in place was an upset frown. The red eyes narrowed at him. "Give it to me, or I'll kill you for it."

"A kid shouldn't go sprouting things that he can't do," Krillin said, dismissively.

The only warning Krillin got was a low growl from the child. Shock covered the bald monk as the child sped up to him and promptly kicked him. He realized that the child wasn't kidding. There was a real power behind that kick. He had dropped the items he was going to bring to Goku and hit the hard floor. He tried to get a lungful of air, but the airway was blocked. He coughed as he clutched his pained chest. He heard the whooshing sound before his blurry vision saw the child flying out the entrance. He barely saw a small sheet of paper floating down as blackness overtook him.

* * *

Goku was enjoying his big feast along with his friends and former enemies. He barely noticed the others' disgust or loss of appetite due to his rambunctious method of eating. The only thing that would make the night better would be the arrival of his best friend Krillin with his power pole and the dragon ball. He had just finished his third round of food and was waiting for more when a dreaded feeling slowly steeped in. The missing Krillin hadn't returned. Goku tried to push it off that he must have misplaced it causing Krillin to search for it longer than usual.

His thoughts were interrupted by sounds of heavy running and panting as a disheveled blond male ran into the dinner. The group instantly recognized him as the announcer guy. He was panting too hard to make coherent words as he looked around. When he finally spotted the group he was looking for, he stumbled his way there mumbling something. The room quieted as they watch.

The announcer guy finally made it to the group with Goku and the others and took a lung full of air. "I-it was awful! That thing took off with the list *pant* of previous finals of ... the tournament. *pant* Then, he ... Krillin was there. *pant* Tried to fight off the monster. *gasp* Knocked out. He took the bag!"

As the horror of the situation dawned on the group, Goku stood up and shouted, "WHAT!"

* * *

The group ran back to the empty tournament room after the announcement. The announcer guy decided to stay at the dinner to hold their table. Goku had already reached the room and was trying to wake his best friend. Krillin shifted for a moment and managed to take enough air before coughing again. Just as his friend started to worry, Krillin spat out a mix of blood and mucus. He panted from the effort and near lack of air in his lungs as his body shook.

"Krillin! You're alright!" Goku hugged his best friend with relief. By this time, the rest of the group had arrived and was relieved that Krillin was fine and alive. Goku then released the bald monk and asked, "What happened?"

"A monster child," Krillin told them, "wanted your dragon ball and attacked me for it!" His eyes started to well up as he tried not to cry. "I'm sorry, Goku, but he was too fast and gotten away with it."

"Don't worry, Krillin!" Goku told him to cheer his best friend up. "I'm sure Bulma has the dragon radar. He shouldn't have gotten far." He grabbed the dropped power pole and strapped it on. "Bulma, can I borrow the dragon radar?"

"Sure, Goku," Bulma replied as she grabbed it out of her pocket.

"Thanks!" Goku grabbed it and ran out. "Nimbus!" he called as he clicked the radar on. As the yellow cloud flew to Goku, he hopped on and sped away. He checked the radar for a moving dragon ball.

"WAIT!" Roshi called out, but Goku was already out of earshot. "That impulsive boy!" He had a bad feeling about this situation and feared for Goku's safety if he was correct.

Krillin watched his best friend leave before realizing he was forgetting something. Looking around, he spotted the paper he vaguely recalled the child dropped. He picked it up and looked at a strange circle around a kanji saying demon. "Uh, Master Roshi? You might want to take a look at this," Krillin said as he turned to him.

"What is it?" Bulma asked as the group gathered around except Roshi. "That's weird. That's demon in a circle. Are those pointed things at the sides of the circle supposed to resemble ears?"

Roshi dashed to Bulma's side and said, "Let me see that!" in a frightened manner. Bulma barely gave it to him when it was snatched. Sweat started to pour out as the old man stared in horror at the image. "O-oh, no! This can't be! It's not true!" On the page was a kanji symbol of devil with a circle around it. The circle has pointed ears on either side. The old man's hands shook at the memory he had so long suppressed. His feeling of dread quickly spread to the group as they asked the issue was. "I-it's a mark: the emblem of the demon Piccolo!" He glanced at Krillin. "That monster child was no 'he', it's a 'she'."

Krillin's eyes only widened in surprise at the news.

* * *

As the commotion happened at the tournament, nearly half way around the world away was an airship. The sun was high in the sky casting such light on the airship. Inside the flying vehicle, sat an individual unlike anyone had seen before. Green skin covered the humanoid body with pink patches over most of the visible major muscles with dark red lines around them. Purple lines coiled on the wrists and ankles to separate the smooth skin of hands and feet from the ridged skin of arms and legs. The head possessed two long antennae above the brow, pointed ears, and sharp looking red eyes.

It was a perfect description of a demon except Piccolo wasn't in her prime years. Age had settled on the smooth skin of the head causing many wrinkles to appear. The beautiful green had darkened. The pink patches had dulled into a reddish orange with the dark red line into maroon. The strong purple lines on the wrists had faded to a bluish tint.

The chair Piccolo sat on was white with decorative skeletal wings on both sides and navy cushions. It sat between two groups. Facing Piccolo was a misfit of a tall human female, a short bipedal dog, and a blue imp: Mai, Shu, and Pilaf. To one side of Piccolo was a five-year-old demon with a tail leaning on the chair, and the other was an intelligent one-year-old demon sitting on the armrest.

Piccolo wore a navy robe with her symbol on the chest area with a dulled red cape and black chinese shoes. Her five-year-old child wore a navy gi with a hole for her tail and the symbol on her left pant leg. An orange sash tied around her waist and black sandals on her feet. Her one-year-old child wore knee length navy pants with light blue sash around the bottom of the pants and around her waist, gi top with the symbol on the back and black chinese shoes. She was holding a stuffed toy.

"The world had gotten a bit tame while I was gone," Piccolo said. "A bit of chaos would liven things up."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty!" Pilaf exclaimed, hoping to keep in favor of Piccolo's good will. "The world will soon be ours for taking!"

"…Yes, of course. The world's fate will soon rest on the palm of my hands. I am grateful for your information regarding to the dragon balls."

"Good thing we are a team. Freeing you those short years ago was not easy. You're lucky we didn't give up." Pilaf stood shaking in front of Piccolo afraid of the raw power emitting from the ancient being.

"I remember you giving your services to me. Is there a reason for this… reminder?"

"Ah, yes! You see, we would like a part of the world to rule over ourselves. Would half of it be fine?" Pilaf quaked under the stern gaze of Piccolo and cracked. "No, I'm sorry; perhaps half was a bit too much. A third, then? Or, maybe a quarter? A small land not worth your notice?"

A light chuckle sounded the quiet room as Pilaf and his gang stood terrified. They hadn't yet decoded if the noise Piccolo made was a good one or not. "Its part of the agreement that I decide how much land based on how well you three served me, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, yes! I simply wanted to know the rough amount!"

"Contain your excitement. We barely have begun to put our plans in fruition after all those years of planning and waiting. I will notify you when we have completed the planned objective: the collection of dragon balls and the extermination of all those who pose a threat to my existence."

"Right, I apologize for my behavior, Your Majesty." Pilaf bowed along with his two minions. Even with a healthy fear towards Piccolo, Pilaf couldn't help but feel excited that Piccolo would still reward him. However, Piccolo was not thinking about the promised reward since her middle child should have completed the first step and waited for her arrival. A smile graced upon Pilaf who had misunderstood its meaning.

* * *

The winged child flew with glee at her success of her mission given to her by Piccolo. All she had to do now was to fly back to her mother and show her the items obtained. The black bag that held the orange 4 star ball was cradled between her hands. The mood was shattered when a voice called out behind her, "Hey you! Stop right there!" It was difficult for her to remain in flight after her shock, but she managed to stop herself and turned around. Goku had finally caught up to the monster child with his dragon ball.

"Give me back my dragon ball!" Goku yelled at her. She faced the orange gi wearing monkey boy standing on his yellow cloud. Goku faced the monster child from the setting sun. She wore a backless and sleeveless navy gi top allowing free movements to her bat-like wings, orange sash and a navy pants to her calves. Her feet wore black sandals. The symbol was on the end of the sash.

"I don't want to," the child told him. "It's a gift to my mom." Goku was close enough to see the black bag that held his dragon ball in her hands as well as details on her arms and legs that was difficult to see from afar. Three light purple rings decorated her wrists and ankles, semi-bold pink patches where two on both forearms, on her biceps, triceps, and calves with a red ring outlining each, and ridges along her green skin between the wrists to shoulder and ankle to the length of her upper leg. Her face looked relatively normal except for green skin, pointed ears, and a line of flexible spikes from the center of her forehead to the back of her head flopped over to one side looking like hair made from her skin.

"Oh, your mom? Does she know there are seven of them?" Goku asked, looking very curious.

"Yes she does. Her health is declining and only the dragon balls could make her better."

"If that's so, I suppose you can have it for a little while. Oh, I nearly forgot, I'm Goku! What's yours?"

She blinked at the question, thinking whether to answer him or not. "I-I'm Timbrel," she replied hesitantly.

"Timbrel? That's a nice name!"

"My mom likes it, and I like it, so, yeah." She desperately wanted to get away but was afraid that he would follow. She had to lose him somehow. Then she noticed the cloud he was on. "What's you're riding?"

Goku looked down at where she pointed. "Oh! My cloud, Nimbus. He's a brave little cloud. Only those with pure of heart can ride it!" He gave the cloud several pats and smiled. "Do you want to try?"

"No. You're bothering me," Timbrel growled. She had gotten over her fright of Goku and couldn't believe that Goku would allow her to have the dragon ball. Goku's behavior hadn't matched up what her mother had told her, and it was irritating. She had a mission to complete and Goku was bothering her task.

"Oh, that's okay. I suppose my friends must be worried about me." Goku looked back to where he came from wondering how fast he could go.

Timbrel was in a small state of panic. There's no way she could allow him to get his friends and somehow find her again. "You're going nowhere!"

Goku looked back at her in confusion when she directed a blast of ki at him. "Whoa!" Goku jumped up to avoid it and saw the blast had dispersed his Nimbus. "No! Nimbus!" He looked up in anger when her foot had connected his skull, sending him downward. "Ouch!" He clutched his injured head as he fell.

"I hope the fall kills him. If I had to see him again, it'll be too soon!" Timbrel growled to herself as she flew off.

Goku, on the other hand, didn't see her go as he nursed his several bruises sustained by his fall to the ground.

* * *

"Demon Piccolo?" Bulma and Yamcha asked in surprise. They have no idea who she was nor heard tales about her.

"I have heard that Piccolo was a demon who loved chaos, but I hadn't heard that demon was a she," Tien told the group. "Is she really back?"

"If this paper and that child is the proof, then yes, she is back. I don't know how, when, or why she is, but she is. I have a hard time believing this myself," Roshi said. "Piccolo was a nightmare when she terrorized Earth. She was very cruel and powerful demon. She took much pride in her monsters of children as they ravished the lands. Her defeat lays at the hands of my master, Mutaito. The crane master and I were students of his, and we saw his secret technique that stopped Piccolo from going any further. He called it "Mafuba". Once he trapped the demon inside the Mafuba, he trapped her inside a rice cooker. That process had cost him his life. I had that cooker thrown in the sea. I do not know how she was able to escape or when. If she decided to strike now, she must have more than one child and had something planned.

"She must have a wish for the dragon, but I do not know what. As for the champion list, she probably planned to get rid of them. Martial Artists were her downfall last time. She would not make the same mistake again. I'm afraid we have to wait and hope Goku returns. If he's not back by dark, we are going to have to expect the worst and continue without him."

"You mentioned "Mafuba". I never heard Master Crane saying anything about it," Tien said.

"Probably because it doesn't suit the style of the Crane School. If you know so little about Piccolo, Mafuba wouldn't be mentioned along with her. It's a dangerous technique, but I do not remember how it went. Sorry, Tien, I do not have anything about Mafuba other than what it does and the risk of losing you own very life on it."

"Is there any way to fight her?" Yamcha asked. "I'm sure if we team up, she would be no problem."

"In your dreams!" Bulma yelled at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"She'll come for us anyway since Tien and I are on the list."

"Oh, man, what if she has stronger children beside the one I saw?" Krillin asked in fright. "I'm also on the list, so we're doomed!"

"I don't know, Krillin," Roshi said. "I hope the time she was inside the cooker would weaken her. If she has strength still after birthing them, we may be in trouble. Right now, there's not enough information to know what's going on other than her return and one child. We will return to my place with or without Goku. It's soon to be dark here."

They stayed a few hours more, well into the night searching fruitlessly at the sky for any signs of Goku's return. At Roshi's words, they gave up waiting for him and went to Kame's House, forgetting about the meal they had left earlier.

* * *

**AN: I believe you all figured out what "FN" stands for by now. I honestly couldn't think up a good title (the original was Piccolo's Melody but decided it better for the Saga rather than a title). I am open to suggestions about the title. So, drop a review for me, please? It doesn't have to be about the title.**

**I came up with this idea from thinking about gender-bended DB stories (there's two I think in FF) and was thinking up reasons why Namekians were female. Then, I thought, I don't HAVE to do a complete gender-bended story. I can keep everything the same except for the Namekians. More details about them will come (Namek Story Arc). For now, please bear with me as we go along the Demon King -I mean Queen- Piccolo Saga!**


	2. Step 2: Demon Children's Orders

**Title: **Dragon Ball FN  
**Saga:** Piccolo's Melody  
**Chapter** **2:** Step 2: Demon Children's Orders

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are not own by me. I do not gain any profit from creating this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Timbrel clutched tightly on the black bag that held an orange ball with four stars. Due to the unexpected arrival of Goku, she kept watch on all fronts as she flew. Since she did not want to be caught off guard, she barely payed attention to her direction till she nearly bypassed her mother's ship. Once she saw her destination, she wasted no time arriving the landing area on the roof. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked in. She approached her ancient mother as the orange 4 star ball slid out of the black bag into her hand.

Piccolo watched her calmly with a steady gaze and a gentle smile as she watched the orange ball slid out. Timbrel soon hovered near her with her arm outstretched. Her hand slowly reached the orange ball. To her, it seemed to send out a familiar radiant energy as her hand neared. Just as her hand clasped on the ball, nostalgia swept through her as she compared Timbrel's hand and hers. Sighing, she focused herself. She would have plenty of time later. "So," she finally spoke as she lift the orange ball off Timbrel's, "this is the Dragon Ball, you spoke of, Pilaf?"

"Yes it is, Your Majesty!" Pilaf replied. His excitement wasn't well contained.

"I have found it the same place I had gotten these!" Timbrel told her as she fumbled with the stack of papers humorously tucked around her stomach. A few managed to slip out of her grasp and fluttered to the ground.

Pilaf blinked when a familiar face caught his attention as it landed. He reached out to grab the wayward paper. "AAH!" he shouted. His two minions were startled and start looking over his shoulder. It didn't take long for them to scream in surprise. "No wonder he's powerful! He managed to make it to the top two finalist twice!"

"Sounds like fun," a 5-year-old voice said, scaring the wits out of the trio.

Pilaf lowered the paper obscuring his view to the tailed demon. She had already picked up the remaining papers that escaped Timbrel's grasp. Pilaf did nothing but quake in his boots as the demon snatched the paper without a word. He heard her chuckle as she walked away and was unable to suppress his shivers.

"Timbrel, hand over the rest to Chimes," Piccolo ordered. Timbrel was attempting to reorganize the messy papers when she heard her mother's command. She pouted as she relent the list to her older sister. Chimes on the other hand was excited since she knew her part was up next. She added the rest of the papers as neatly as she could. "Chimes, I order you to kill all those on the list and anyone that stand in your way."

Chimes grinned with unconstrained excitement. "Your wish is my command, Mother." She exited the same way Timbrel had entered, laughing with glee.

Pilaf knew the look on Chimes's face as she ran past his little gang. He rarely seen anyone with a blood lust expression, but on a child, demon or not, it was frightening. He remembered seeing her tear a wild animal apart when she was barely three years of age. No doubt, she was the most aggressive out of the three children by Piccolo.

Piccolo was amused by her eldest child's enthusiasm and Pilaf's little gang's reaction. She only felt fortunate that her two other daughters did not share such blood-lust. The plan would be in ruins long before they start it. Her concern with her second child was minimal since she knew Timbrel would follow her orders to the letter. With her youngest child, she had a general idea of what she wanted from her, but it wouldn't develop till she's around 2 years old. She glanced at the dozing child before looking back at the frowning middle child. She knew what to do with her. "Timbrel, would you be interested in gathering up the rest of the Dragon Balls?"

Timbrel looked up when her name was called and listened. She tilted her head in thought. "Yes, mother."

"Pilaf! Show her the remaining Dragon Balls. She can choose where to start."

Pilaf jumped from hearing his name before rushing to do her command. The inactive globe came to life and displayed 7 blinking orange dots. Timbrel located the signal of where the ship was on the globe and all the remaining Dragon Balls. She saw one Dragon Ball close to where she met Goku and decided to visit that one last. As she punched the coordinates in the device for her specified order to search them, Piccolo had thought of something.

"Timbrel."

"Yes, mother?"

"That bag is too small to hold all of the Dragon Balls. I shall make you one." Timbrel watched with fascination as Piccolo used her ki to create a simple bag that can be worn on her back with their symbol. She gracefully accepted the gift and set out to collect the remaining Dragon Balls. The sun continue to vanish from view as the night came. Neither child had any trouble with the darkness.

* * *

Sunlight gleamed through the trees' leaves on a young boy's face. Soft wind ruffled the unruly hair, stirring the child awake. Goku had fallen asleep head down. He slowly got himself into a sitting position feeling all the bruises reminding him of yesterday. Rubbing a sore spot on his head, he struggled to recall the event that led him so bruised. Vaguely, he recalled attempting to shout at someone and running after him. Somewhere along the lines, his fatigue caught up with him. Then, he tripped over an unseen root and promptly fell asleep.

As he wondered what to do, a smell caught his attention. It was none other than "Food! I smelled food!" His quiet stomach rumbled in anticipation of being fed. Forgetting everything else, he ran like a dog towards the source. Upon arriving, his mouth watered at the giant fish cooking. His hunger took over and he immediately chewed down the fish to bones. Goku stretched out on the grass feeling stuffed like never before. Completely satisfied, Goku remembered why he was injured and his anger returned.

Jumping up, he called his trusty cloud only to remember its fate. Growling at the monster that did the deed, he searched around to remember the direction the demon went. A noise alerted his attention. Goku faced it and shouted, "Come out! I know you're there!" There wasn't a response and Goku did not feel like waiting. He jumped at the offended rock hiding the monster and punched it.

Whoever it was behind the rock had vanished. Goku quickly looked around, hoping to catch the intruder. The next sound was a grunt and a shadow falling down at him. Goku looked up in time to see a small boulder hurled at him. Goku jumped up to avoid the boulder and saw a fat boy around a head taller than him. Goku then saw the orange ball around his neck and mistakenly believed to be his.

"Hey! You have the dragon ball! That means you are friends with that monster! Give that back!"

"What?" the boy replied, feeling insulted. "I'm not friends with anybody! Least of all a monster! At least I am no thief!"

"A thief? What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about! You ate all that fish I was cooking for breakfast. All of that was mine!"

"It was just standing there, and I was hungry! How dare you call me a thief when I wasn't the one leaving it out in the open?"

"It does not naturally stand there cooked and ready to be eaten, moron!"

"Whatever. All I know that you're a phony since there's a dragon ball on your neck! You're friends with that monster and I want that back!"

"A phony?! Shut up, thief! I'll make you get me breakfast!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, phony! You can't make me do anything!"

The two short-tempered boys growled at each other believing the other was in the wrong. The shouting match had done nothing but made them madder causing them to fight it out. To their great surprise, they were evenly matched as they let off steam. Then, Goku noticed a small detail he had missed earlier.

"Wait a minute; you have a two-star dragon ball."

"Yeah, so?"

"Mine is a four-star dragon ball. Whoops, sorry about that. How long have you had the dragon ball?"

"…around three years ago, I found it somewhere here. You can't have it."

"Oh, it's alright. I only needed to borrow it for a short time. Until then, you can have it. But, if you have it, the monster may come back."

"Still thinking I'm friends with them?"

"No, but I do know for sure they are collecting them. Sooner or later, they will come to you. So, I'm going to stick around here then."

"No way! I'm not having a thief nearby! In fact, go get me breakfast you stole before you go!"

"Stubborn… I'm not going anywhere. If you want breakfast, you have to accompany me. I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"Is that a challenge?"

* * *

Unknown to the sleeping group of Kame House, Piccolo's children had started their next step. By the time they had woken and eaten breakfast, Goku already ate the fish.

"So, last night you were tell me about the dragon balls, right?" Tien clarified since he had to absorb the information before going to sleep.

"That's right," Bulma answered, "Now, we need to figure out what to use them for. The wish can only be made once."

"Well, I vote for killing Piccolo," Yamcha join in. "If Master Roshi is correct, she's too strong for us."

"What if the wish doesn't work?" Krillin asked, feeling fearful of Piccolo's children from last night. His anxiety grew worse thinking about their mother. "She may be too strong for the dragon to handle!"

"Maybe we should save it," Oolong replied. "If you all died and the dragon balls had turned to stone, there's no way we could wish you all back to life!"

"We're not getting anywhere," Tien sighed. It nearly became a discussion last night after explaining the dragon balls to Chiaotzu and him before someone suggested to sleep on it and bring it up in the morning.

"Hmm, light grey," said Master Roshi, who was quiet and wasn't quite listening to the discussion. It got everyone's attention.

"What're talking about?" Tien asked.

"Light- is that a new move?" Yamcha asked.

"Master Roshi?" Krillin asked.

"No, I was talking about Bulma's panties," Roshi replied. Indeed he was. Bulma wasn't thinking when she chose her clothes this morning for Kame House or be mindful of her posture around him. Due to that, Roshi took the opportunity presented to him and sat directly in front of Bulma who was paying attention to the discussion more than him. Bulma reacted to his comment by slamming her mini skirt down, moved her legs to cover herself more appropriately and was embarrassed to realize how stupid she was.

Reacting on anger, she gave Roshi a familiar punch on his bald head, screaming, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, OLD MAN?!"

"I was trying to lighten up the mood here!"

"There's no need to "lighten up" anything!"

"Regardless," Roshi put on his sliding sunglasses on, "our priority is to collect the dragon balls first. There's no point in discussion about the wish now when they're still scattered all over Earth where Piccolo can easily get them. Right now, we have to prevent Piccolo from getting them!"

During the lively discussion, Launch had boredly flipped on the television. It was on a random channel that probably have Roshi's favorite show on a specific time only he knows when. Since it wasn't the news she wanted, she changed the channel till it hits the news channel. It was at the middle of talking about some conflict between two unknown countries and prisoners. She impatiently waited for news that relate to _her_ or the group. Eventually, it did. "Hey, guys! You might want to hear this!"

"There has been three killings last night," the announcer said just as the three pictures of former participants in WMAT showed up. "King Chappa, Nam, and Giran. King Chappa and most of his followers have suffered a massive killings. Nam's village was unharmed but sadden by their loss of their protector. However, Giran was terrorizing another town and the murderer was celebrated as a hero. All of them that had been interviewed had mentioned a green skinned child with pointed ears, red eyes, navy gi with a symbol on his left leg, and a tail." Several pictures showed up, each taking 30 seconds. One had shown the inside of the temple where King Chappa and his men was slain. Another showed the demon physically tearing apart a blue and green winged dinosaur that fought against Goku. The last one was the demon child patting a young girl on her head. There was a collective surprise "Eh?!" from the group staring at the screen. "I advise you to be cautious when seeing him anywhere near you."

"W-w-what was that?!" Krillin voiced first.

"Why did they show us that? Wasn't she supposed to kill everyone?" Tien questioned out loud to no one in particular.

"Huh, that's something you don't see everyday," Launch added, impressed.

"Nam? King Chappa?" Yamcha muttered to himself trying to recall something important about them. "Oh no! The finalist are in danger! We have to-!"

"We don't have their address," Roshi interrupted. "The only copy is in possession of this child. Though I don't understand her actions."

"Maybe she thought the child was no danger and didn't attack her," Bulma suggested, finally had found her voice. "That must be the town the newscaster was talking about. They may have celebrated their freedom and wanted to thank her? Whereas with King Chappa, all the men must have attacked her after she killed him."

"That may be, Bulma, but we wouldn't be so sure. We can't stay here since she definitely coming after most of us. How long till you get another tracker?"

"At least half a day."

"Alright then, Bulma get your stuff to make one. Everyone, out of the house! We're moving now!"

Within the next half-hour, Bulma had her gadgets ready and Roshi immediately collapsed the house and used a capsule for a plane. Bulma also got one of hers out. All of them pilled either Bulma's or Roshi's plane and took off for another place.

It was nearing noon when they landed. As soon as Roshi got the house up, Bulma rushed inside to got the tracker completed. It was already decided that Tien, Krillin, Chaiotzu, and Roshi were going to collect the dragon balls while Yamcha stays with the girls to heal his broken leg. Bulma had completed the tracker faster than she thought, so the four was able to leave late afternoon to start collecting.

* * *

Searching for the orange Dragon Balls was tough for Timbrel. The radar she has couldn't get any more specific than she's close. It could be 5 feet or 5 meters away, and it wouldn't make a difference. It didn't take her long to arrive to her first designation, bu it took her more than half a night to find it. Finally found it in an unseen ditch, she put it in the dark bag and took off. It was dawn when she arrived to the second one. She stared at the large cliff with a bunch of caves. It would take her all day! Sighing, she didn't want to disappoint her mother and started looking.

It was getting into the late afternoon when she finally found the hidden Dragon Ball. She felt no sympathy in killing the family of birds to get into their stash of shiny stuff. Besides they were bothering her when she found the nest. She added the second one to the first in the bag. She checked the device and started to fly off for her third one. It beeped erratically, signalling her that the ball was no longer there. Disappointed, she change course for the next one.

* * *

Chimes was having a time of her life. She was glad that the first one had so many willing to fight her. It was enough to satisfy her a week at least! The next two was a disappointment since nobody was interested in getting revenge for their lost comrade. She was definitely unaware of her third one was oppressing the village till the girl outright _thanked_ her. It made her uneasy that they didn't view her as something to be killed or shunned, but another feeling prevented her from deciding to kill the little girl and most likely the entire village. Awkwardly, she patted the little girl before flying off, unaware of the picture taken.

Ignoring the strange event, she decided to press on with the others, flipping through the list. She settled on one and changed her flight for her next designation. As she flew, the memory unbidden came back. She supposed that she enjoyed the attention, and her desire to kill was low. It's not like she was breaking any rules her mother gave her, so she got over her surprise with the little girl. It was hard not to crush her little head, but the self-control had boosted her esteem. She hoped that the next one was just as interesting as the last three.

* * *

Roshi turned on the tracker and saw two dots together and one on the move. He couldn't be sure which was Piccolo, so he chose one on the right. Tien had decided to be the pilot and followed Roshi's directions. They flew near a town and landed. Their radar isn't specific either, so they opted to ask the townsfolk about the orange ball. It took them awhile, but they managed to convince the family to give them the dragon ball.

Roshi clicked the radar and saw the two dots were flying towards them and hurried the others to leave. He kept a close eye on the dots and saw it had changed directions. He told Tien to another location of the dragon ball, hoping that they would find it and move on before the collector (he dearly hoped it wasn't Piccolo) attempted that place. He let everyone know that they weren't the only group looking for the dragon balls. The reaction was immediate.

"What?!" they shouted at him.

"S-s-so does that mean, Piccolo has three children?" Krillin asked, frightened to imagine a third one.

"I doubt it, Krillin," Tien replied. "It's probably the same one that beat you last night."

"Wait, if that's true, doesn't that mean she killed Goku?" Chiaotzu spoke up.

"That's right, Goku went after her! Oh, this is my fault!" Krillin moaned.

"Calm down, Krillin!" Roshi barked at him. "If it's just her, we may be able to take her down, but the second one is also on the loose."

"Uh, guys?" Tien interrupted. "I hate to break it to you, but she's up ahead."

* * *

**AN: And here's the next chapter! The part with Goku and Yajirobe was taken from my earlier draft because I'm lazy. Honestly, the earlier draft was nothing like these two chapters at all. For starters, I intended to have Piccolo's children older, but couldn't get the math right to satisfy me, so I went with children instead. I had no idea typing the dialogue and their thoughts would be hard! And, I'm not quite satisfied with the title, but oh well.**

**As for Chimes patting on the little girl's head, it also happened in the draft. After the next chapter, there's no draft for me to fall back to.**

**I want to thank ShireWulf for giving this story it's first review! :) I'm so happy! :D**


	3. Chimes vs Human Marital Artists

**Title: **Dragon Ball FN  
**Saga:** Piccolo's Melody  
**Chapter** **3:** Chimes vs Human Marital Artists

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are not own by me. I do not gain any profit from creating this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chimes was looking through the remaining fighters when the plane she heard had stopped. She was well aware that most planes would have dodged her, so she wondered if whoever in the plane was going to yell at her. It was exciting for her to kill others that were not on the list, but she also made sure to get those on the list as first priority which was why she didn't immediately attack the plane. She looked up from the images to the plane, waiting patiently. There was sounds from the plane, but she couldn't distinguished what was being said.

* * *

"Tien! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Krillin squeaked when Tien had stopped the plane rather than passing by the young demon.

"I didn't order you to stop," Roshi added, wondering what Tien could be thinking.

"If we are going to stop Piccolo, we have to take out any of her children we come across to increase that chance," Tien replied. "Since we found her killer that are going around for Marital Artists, we might as well take her out. She will come for us eventually and Yamcha as well. If we're lucky, we could gather some information from her."

"And, with all of us, we can take her," Chaiotzu added.

"O-oo-oh, that's a relief," Krillin said, trying to get a hold of his nerves. "So, h-how are we going to do this?"

"I'm going to open the dome to let her see all of us. If we could get her to talk, we shall do that. If it comes to blows,..." Tien trailed off, unsure since Roshi knows more about the demon family than he does.

"There's no telling how strong this one may be," Roshi told the group. "We have to be prepared to fight her together. Krillin, you hold on to the dragon ball."

"Right!" all three answered Roshi.

* * *

Chimes was in the middle of debating whether she should blast the plane, make it crash, or shatter the glass dome on it when she heard a click and watched it open. Her eyes widen slightly when she recognized three of them from her list. She looked back to the images and quickly looked for them.

"What's she doing?" she heard one of them whispered to another.

"Probably to find us on those lists," another answered him.

The sound of shuffling papers continued till she got all three. "Found you," she replied as she held up the three papers with Krillin, Chaiotzu, and Tien's faces on them. She quickly put the other papers away. The three she had was folded and placed elsewhere. "I'll kill you all now."

"W-Wha-Wait!" Krillin stammered out as she flew at them. Instead of stopping, she simply chose him as a target. Tien intervene from the side, shoving her off course when she got close to the plane. All the passengers flew out of the plane in time for a ki blast to destroy it.

"This isn't going to be easy," Roshi said after seeing the plane destroyed. There was no telling if that blast was a fraction of her power or not, but it was strong enough to deal with at least two of them. They took a battle stance as they watched the tailed demon turned to them, taking a battle stance herself. "Listen!" he called out, in hopes that the demon would listen. "You're only killing them because Piccolo's afraid of the Mafusba! I am the only one who knows it, so you can leave the others alone!"

Chimes was waiting patiently for an attack or an opening when the old man started speaking. She narrowed his eyes at him as he spoke. "So what? She gave me orders to get rid of them," she told him. "Besides, it's fun. Fun I haven't had in a long time." Her hand started to charge a light purple ki as she spoke. When she finished, she thrust her hand forward and released the ball at the group.

They saw the ki ball coming and dispersed. What they didn't know was that she had it targeted one of them. It became a complete surprise when it changed direction and hit the unsuspecting target. "CHIAOTZU!" Tien rushed to Chiaotzu's side as he fell from the blast, catching him. He quickly checked for damage on him.

In the mist of the confusion and shock, Chimes gave a hard tail smack on Roshi's face. It wasn't enough force to snap his neck off, but she followed through by a punch to the side. An audible snap sounded in the air followed by screams of pain. She grinned and prepared to fire when Krillin snapped out of his daze and kicked her. She only moved a foot away from Krillin and glared at him. She then fired the ki attack on him instead.

Krillin was surprised by how tough she was and narrowly dodged the blast. It continued its path until she directed it towards Tien. "Tien, watch out!" Krillin yelled when he saw where it was going. Tien looked up to figure out where it was when it hit squarely on his back. He screamed as he kept a protective hold of Chiaotzu. Unlike Chiaotzu who was in a bad shape, he only suffered minor burns. He looked down to where Roshi was and saw her diving after him.

Krillin noticed her as well and dived after her. Roshi struggled to stand as he saw her coming. He was mildly impressed by her strategy to keep them guessing where she would strike next. He managed to block her punch with his arm not on the side with his broken ribs. She glanced to the side where Krillin showed up to punch her and caught his fist. Removing her hand from Roshi's block, she kicked Krillin away. The force was strong enough to send him flying. Turning back to Roshi, she readied a ki blast that could kill him. "Oh, no," was all he said when the blast engulfed him.

"One down," Chimes said to herself. She looked up to Tien ready to fight. He glanced at Chiaotzu and saw Krillin getting up with difficulty.

"Wait," he said to her as he thought up of a plan. "You're after the dragon balls aren't you?" That stopped her.

She lowered her guard slightly and said, "Yeah?" She wasn't expecting to come across martial artists that knew their other plan. Unknown to her, Tien sent a telegraphic message to Krillin to get ready to throw it.

"We have one, and we can give it to you if you let us go."

Her face hardened as she glared at him. "No. I'll search your corpses instead."

"Alright then, KRILLIN! THROW IT NOW!"

"What?" She looked back to Krillin who had the ball and threw it in a different direction. "NO!" She took flight and went after the flying ball as fast as she could. She could kill them later as she kept watch to where the ball had landed. When she finally found it after landing, she decided to fly back to her mother to give her the dragon ball for safe keeping.

When she took off, Krillin went to Roshi to get his body and took off with Tien back to the relocated Kame House. They have terrible news to relay for everyone.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like the chapter! Looks like they had bad luck in finding Chimes first instead of Piccolo.**


	4. Change of Plans

**Title: **Dragon Ball FN  
**Saga:** Piccolo's Melody  
**Chapter** **4:** Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are not own by me. I do not gain any profit from creating this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Timbrel looked at her radar and saw one of the dragon balls was moving to the ship. _"Did Chimes found one?"_ she thought. She sighed and looked for her next target. There were two that were stationary and a third that appeared to be all over the place very fast. Puzzled and curious, she started flying to the moving dot.

After some time flying, her ears caught sound of movement. It sounded like branches moving, things being stepped on, and rustling of clothes, but she could tell they were moving fast. She frowned as she rechecked the radar. It was still moving approximately the same direction she heard them go.

It came as a relief that the sounds stopped and panting occurred. She flew closer to the pair before instantly recognizing one of them. _"It is too soon."_ She sighed out loud, sounding like strangled groan. She saw one of them sat up upon her not so discreet noise.

"Hey, it's you! Hi Timbrel!" he called out, waving happily.

She pulled her lips back, displaying her fangs at him. "Yes, me. Seen a dragon ball around here?"

He nodded. "Before I tell you, I don't like you hitting my head."

"I don't care. You're not my friend, and I _don't_ want you following me." She crossed her arms, giving him a steeled glare. She was annoyed that it had little effect on him as he pulled out... something that wasn't a dragon ball.

"Oh! You have two dragon balls!"

"What?!" She gasped before realizing he was most likely holding a radar. "Y-yes, I have been collecting them." She glanced at the other who have sat up.

"D'you think he's editable?" the stranger said.

She was startled that it was the first thing he said. Her comically wide eyes quickly narrowed at him. "You're not eating me!" She was astounded and considered attacking these two lunatics. "Where's the dragon ball?"

Goku pointed to the stranger. "He has it, but he won't give it to you."

"Oh. That makes it easier then." She flies down to punch him. She did not have much training in fighting, but she could hold her own. To get something quickly, she was giving it her all. She did not expect the fatter one to side-step her. Growling, she flipped and landed on the ground. When she looked back at her target, she realized how tall he was.

"You're a little small. Might make an okay appetizer." He pulled out his sword and readied himself. She didn't budge from her rather shaky defense. She barely leaped to the side from his very fast attack. After stumbling, she jumped for the sky. Not seeing her opponent, she felt something cut on her legs before _pain_. She made a screech as she kept quite out of the stranger's range. Turning around, she panted, keeping him in sight.

The stranger carefully wiped the blood on his finger and taste-tested it. "Mm, it's ok. I'm still hungry."

She shivered. "W-wait! Why don't we make a trade? I get you food till you're full, and I get the dragon ball?" She really don't want to be eaten by this guy. What a horrible and embarrassing end.

He looked up. "How do I know you won't take a chance to run off? What's so great about this thing?" He picked up the one-star dragon ball.

"I told you, they make wishes," Goku said. "There's 7 in all. Since she have two, I can keep track of her." He pulled out the radar and indicated the three dots close together. He turned to Timbrel shouting, "I can see how far you are and when you come back. If you go too far, we will come after you."

She gave an annoyed hiss. "I get it. S-stay there or something." She started to turn to fly.

"And make it quick!"

She ignored it and started looking for food.

* * *

She stopped briefly to tie up her wounds before catching sight a group of deer. Making short work of killing two with finger beams, she had now a problem of bringing them over. They were simply too big to carry one hand each regardless she was strong enough to lift one. She resort to throwing one and carrying the other. When she arrived to her thrown deer, she threw the one she had and carry the one on the ground. By the time she made it, she panted from the heavy work.

She ignored them making a fire and starting to cook the deer. She went to a nearby stream and took a long needed drink. When she realized that she wasn't watching them, she turned and ran back to them. She was rather relieved they didn't leave, waiting for the food to be cooked. "Dragon ball, now."

"Well, you did bring me food, but this isn't enough to fill me."

"How big is your stupid stomach? I held up my end, so dragon ball." She raised her hand at him, palms up. She quickly changed her mind when he started to draw his sword, jumping up in the air again.

"If you can get me a big fish, I may give you it. As long as you're polite," he told her, putting away his sword.

She growled but flew off to a river. She was not a fish hunter, so she had no idea how to fish. Placing her things in a hole by a cliff, she started diving in the water to look. Seeing a medium big fish, she swam after it. It was harder than it looked, seeing the fish swim away. Soon, she was low in air and flew back up. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, she started firing her finger beams in the water.

A fish floated up with an obvious hole. Flying down, she grabbed the fish and flew to get her things. Then, she was on her way back, dumping the fish by them. "Dragon ball... p-please." She had enough getting food for him, so she planned on getting that dragon ball or getting her mom.

To her luck, he finally took off the dragon ball around his neck. After taking it from him, she put it in her backpack and put it on and flew off. She refused to stay any longer.

* * *

Goku watched her fly off before turning to the stranger. "Nice meeting you, Yajirobe, but I have to go. I hope we get to see each other again!" He gave him a grin.

"Don't come back, kid. I won't feed you."

He laughed and started running. He planned on going back to Kame's House and tell his friends about Timbrel.

* * *

Tien flew everyone back to Kame House. The trip had been quiet except for sounds of crying and sniffles. As the house came in view, Tien attempted to break the silence. "We're almost there."

"Do you think we would see Goku again?" Krillin asked, wiping his tears.

"What? Of course we will," Tien reassured him. "Why?"

"Well, he did go after one that nearly killed me. Now, we met her sibling, maybe she isn't as nice as we thought? What if Goku's hurt, and we have no idea whe-"

"Krillin! Calm yourself. We have no idea where Goku is nor do we have the means to find him right now. All we can do is hope that he's well and alive. That he will come back to us. It's too early to say he's dead. He's a tough one and can handle himself."

Krillin took the time to breathe, taking in Tien's words. "Y-you're right, Tien. Goku is very strong. I had forgotten since... well, our enemies are so powerful!"

"Yes, they are powerful, and they may even grow stronger than before. That's why, we must train. So that we can match up to their strength and win. I don't know what Demon Piccolo is planning, but we must prepare!"

Tien landed by the house just as Bulma and Yamcha came out. "You guys back already? Did you find any dragon balls?" Bulma asked as she ran up to the ship. She only saw Tien's serious face. "Lighten up, I know finding the dragon balls are difficult-"

"Bulma," Tien interrupted her. "We came across one of Piccolo's demon children. We barely escaped with our lives... except for Master Roshi." He let it sink in as he helped Krillin lift the dead body of Roshi.

"W-what? He's dead? B-but how can we-? Wi-without Ro-"

"We train. We know that her children are powerful, and it's no brainer that they will continue to get stronger. Our only hope now is that we do keep Piccolo from obtaining all of the dragon balls."

Bulma looked at the body of Roshi. "I know where we can put him till we're able to wish on the dragon again." She clicked on a capsule and threw it on the ground. It poofed, and an oval dome appeared. "This will preserve his body till he got wished back. Been working on it ever since that Krillin almost died."

"Don't remind me Bulma. This one's worse than her. We only managed to escape because of a dragon ball!" Krillin told her.

"With a dragon ball? What did you guys do?!"

"It doesn't matter, Bulma. It was either our life or the dragon ball, and she picked the dragon ball." Tien quickly held up his hand when Bulma was going to yell at them. "We don't have time to argue. If we are going to have _a chance_ with those guys, we must start training. Since Yamcha's still recovering, he can't train as hard till his leg's healed."

"I can at least work out my arms and do some light workout," Yamcha replied. "I'm not totally useless."

"Yes, you will be a great help. Don't overexert yourself and ruin your chance at healing."

"Well, did any of you actually got a dragon ball?" Bulma asked, annoyed that one ended up in the enemy's hands.

"We did. That was what we threw." Tien looked back at Bulma who looked positively livid.

"DO YOU WANT THAT DEMON TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?! NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO PREVENT IT?!"

Krillin clicked on the radar. "The demon doesn't have all of it, Bulma, but it would be dangerous if we have one. She would go after it. How are we going to train if we are constantly running away from her?"

Bulma paused from her ranting to hear what Krillin said, soon thinking. "Well, I could hold onto the dragon ball while you guys train. Living out here would be nothing for a beautiful CEO's daughter. I did travel with Goku which most of you should know."

"Not alone. Are you certain you can guard it with your life?" Tien asked.

"I would have one of you come with me, so you can face the demon while I escape with the dragon ball."

"Maybe. We have to first get one before we could start the wild goose chase."

They soon heard splashing and coming closer. They looked over the ocean and saw a small figure obviously swimming towards them. They soon recognize the figure as soon as it arrived on land. "Goku?!"

* * *

AN: Finally an update! ...after over a year. I realized that this story won't follow the manga's story, so I had to brainstorm what will happen instead. I am sorry for taking too long to update. I will attempt to not take so long for the next chapter. Drop a review! Thank you for reading this story! :)


End file.
